A Flower In The Rain
by M'Lady K
Summary: The girl of his dreams walked out on him and he never knew why. What happens when she suddenly returns?
1. Unexpected Meeting

Well, here it is. This is my very first. I've always wanted to post and now I finally did so I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

**The docks, Manhattan, 1900**

"Well hello, Cowboy. Fancy meetin' you here."

The voice filled Jack's mind with memories of the girl that had broken his heart and left him not so very long ago. The hustle and bustle of the docks slowly floated away as he turned to meet the voice.

"Lilly!" Jack said in a whispered shock.

"You still remember me." she said, surprised. She had thought he had left all memories of her behind.

"Remember ya? How could I forget? You left Medda's dat night and I nevah saw ya again. Me and da guys looked for ya everywhere. I thought ya was dead or somethin'. You lied to me, Lilly and even worse ya lied ta da newsies."

"Nah, I was just improvin' the truth, Cowboy."

"Well, ya certainly did dat."

"You oughta know. I learned from the best."

He knew she was right. He remembered that day when she first learned how to be a good newsie. He could hardly look at her. She was the same Lilly he had remembered, tall and beautiful with those deep blue eyes and soft long blonde hair. A few awkward moments of silence passed before Jack spoke.

"Why'd ya go, Lil'?"

She could see the pain in his eyes and she could barely stand it; it was the same pain that she felt. She left behind the best thing she ever had in life and even worse she hurt him. It was the last thing she had wanted to do.

"I didn't have much of a choice, Jack. I knew that when I left you, things would be a lot better for you and the newsies. I didn't want to make it worse for you. I just couldn't let myself do that. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt. I knew from the beginning it was wrong to get involved but you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I got too close. I got caught up in my emotions and let it go too far… Can't you see? I did it for your own good. I left to keep you safe." She finally said struggling to keep up face.

The hot tears stung her eyes, but she knew she couldn't cry in front of him. She couldn't let him know how much she still loved him. She couldn't let him know what really happened that night and what haunts her every move.

For once Jack Kelly didn't know what to do. He was confused. He could see that she stilled cared for him. It was in those blue eyes, like mirrors into her soul.

_Why is she saying this? Why is she back?_

"Yeah, well what was so harmful 'bout youse bein around us?" He asked, his anger starting to get the best of him.

"I wish I could tell you, Jack. Maybe one day, but not now."

She tried to force the thoughts out of her mind but she spoke without thinking. She had to let him know. She couldn't leave him again without him knowing. Jack turned around; he couldn't look at her anymore. He had had enough. He began to walk away from the dream he once knew. He stopped when he heard her voice.

"I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. I've thought about you every day." She said with tears falling.

Was she asking him back? Was she back to stay? Should he go back? How could he trust her again?

" I know I have no right to ask this, but please forgive me." She said quietly.

He turned and walked towards her. Now she could she the whirl of confusion and fury in his eyes.

"Forgive ya? You think youse can just show up outta da blue like dat aftah two years and ask me for forgiveness? Dat magically everythin's gonna be okay and go back ta da way it was, no problems or nothin'? Well forget dat… Ya know what Lilly? Ise got over you a long time ago and I'm beginnin' ta think I was a lot bettah off wit out ya. No, ya know what? I don't _think_. I _know_. So youse can just go back ta wherevah ya came from. Cause I don't need ya anymore, da newsies don't need ya anymore. We never needed ya!"

His words hit her like a thousands knives. Every word hit her deeper and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She couldn't look at him. She just closed her eyes and turned her head. When she opened her eyes, he was walking away.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I really did love you. I still do," she whispered as she watched the man she loved walk away from her. She desperately wanted to go after him, but she knew that wasn't possible. She composed herself and looked up to see the man behind all her pain and troubles, the man that had showed her nothing but hate. She just stared at him, unable to stop the tears that freely flowed from her eyes. She could hear his footsteps loud and hard on the dock. His pace was quickening. She then felt his hand connect with her face forcing her to the ground.

"What did I do this time, Ben?" she asked rubbing her cheek.

Who knew? He was always mad at her for some reason, and he always gave her a painful reminder.

"What the hell was youse thinkin'? You really cut it close that time girly. Youse was about ta tell him sometin' wasn't ya?" His eyes were full of fire.

"No…no I wasn't about ta… Ya know, I never asked to be a part of this."

"Oh, is dat so? I don't remember youse objectin' when we gave youse a warm place ta stay dat night we ran inta ya."

" I don't seem to remember it that way, Ben. I seem to remember you killing my father and then takin' me with you. Doesn't really leave me room to object, now does it?"

He hit her again.

"Shut your trap. I'll have no more of dat mouth of yours. I was about ta kill ya too, but I decided ta keep ya fah me self. Ya bettah be thankin' me."

"Thanking you! For what? Giving me a life of hell? Yes, thank you Ben… I wish you had killed me too."

This time he got so close she could feel his hot breath on her.

"That can be arranged. Youse just better watch ya'self girly. Ya was lucky dat I didn't kill ya when ya ran off da last time. It took us a long time ta find ya girly. The boys said it was wasted time, but youse is too valuable ta lose. Ise gots special plans for you."

He smiled at her with a sickly grin that sent chills up her spine.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 2**

**Manhattan, 1899**

She had been running for what seemed like days. She had finally done it; she had run away from that hellish life and from the man who taken away everything she had ever known. The cold air burned in her chest and she shivered with the cold that was setting in. The snow began to fall and it seemed that with every step that she took it grew darker. She had to find a place to stay. She knew she couldn't survive the night in this cold.

_I've got to get out of this cold, but where can I go? No one will take a poor dirty runaway._

She looked around for something familiar or a kind face; there was none. The few people that were out on this cold night looked away as they passed and people pulled their curtains when they saw her. Her legs were now numb and she could barely stand up. She was slipping on the ice, falling into the snow. She had several cuts on her legs and hands not to mention the several bruises and scars that she received from daily beatings. She crawled into an alley, leaned against the wall, and began to cry. She cried for her situation, for her father, and for the life that she could have had.

_How did this happen to me? Papa, I need you. I can't do this anymore._

She didn't even notice that a tall handsome boy with a red bandanna was beside her.

"Excuse me miss, but is youse alright?"

She looked up and hardly knew what to do. She wiped her face.

"I'm fine. Just having one of those days, ya know."

"Youse got a place to stay?"

"Yeah, it's a… it's… No, I don't."

"Well youse can come stay wit me and the boys at the lodging house."

"Boys?" This didn't sound too safe.

"Yeah, me and da newsies. It's safe I promise and if anyone tries anything. I'll soak 'em."

"No, really, that's very kind of you but…"

"Come on. I'm not leavin' till you come wit me. If you stay out in da cold, den I stay out in da cold."

He walked over and sat down beside her with his back against the wall. He impatiently played with a button on his shirt as they sat.

"Pretty cold night, eh?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Dat dress don't look so warm."

"It's warm enough."

"You're a stubborn one ain't ya?"

"Who me? Not a bit." She said with a small chuckle.

"Ahh, dere it is. Dere's da prize winnin' smile. Wanna know what ya get?"

She just stared at him, still smiling.

"A room at the lodgin house. Don't worry. I'll protect ya."

"Alright, thank you." She said hesitantly.

She tried to get up, but the exhaustion and her numb legs wouldn't let her as she stumbled to the ground.

"Whoa, youse alright?" he said with alarm.

"I'm. I'm fine. Just cold I guess." She tried again but in vain. She fell again, this time into him.

" Here let me help ya."

He quickly picked her up in his strong arms. For the first time she could look into his eyes. She could see years of a hard life on the streets but also a kindness that she hadn't seen since her Father. For the first time since he had died she felt safe. She put her head on his shoulder and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
